random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Athanatos
Athanatos is Phoenix's brother and a protagonist of Story Arc. He was introduced in Chapter 14. Description Athanatos is a Demon-Phoenix hybrid, one of a few ultra-rare hybrids in the Phoenix Realm. He is about the same height as Phoenix, at about 5"5, but slightly older at about 19.5 years. He has a pair of more visible demon wings that are dark red. His skin colour is slightly red and his eyes are half red and blue due to heterochromia. He has red ruffled hair, like that of Phoenix. Backstory Athanatos was created along with Phoenix on May 10th, 2004. They both trained under XP8. But on July 5th, 2009, there was an attack on Phoenix's home planet. Somehow, Athanatos was separated from XP8 and Phoenix. There was no sign of him since then. When the next attack came, he fled to space and flew as far as he could. Unlike Phoenix, he was not lucky enough to teleport to the same planet as Phoenix. Until Chapter 14, Athanatos sensed a wave of evil energy from a superweapon, the Cataclysm Machine. He attempted to teleport in there, and spawned in BLASTER's room, where Phoenix soon discovered him and he was reunited. Personality Athanatos is a rather chill and calm person, but he is extremely bonded with his brother and does anything to help him, even if it takes anything. Athanatos is slightly kinder than Phoenix but he can be very harsh sometimes. Powers Athanatos has about the same powers as Phoenix, which include: # Increased Strength # Fast Reaction Time # Flight # Super Vision # Rage Mode and much more. Athanatos also has transformation states, like Phoenix. Forms # Athanatos # Athanatos X # Athanatos Omega Athanatos X is about x10 times as powerful as the base form, and Omega Athanatos is about the same power as Eternal Phoenix. Family (somewhat.....) * XP8 - Dad (technically somehow since its not a biological offspring) * Phoenix - Brother Coverage Story Arc Forum Fight Athanatos is one of the latest bloomers in the entire game/thread/story, making his appearance only in Chapter 14. He is immediately accepted into the heroes league and even warmly embraced by his brother. He proceeds to work alongside his brother to defeat the mini-boss enemies. In Chapter 15, Athanatos, along with his brother and master, defeat the Cataclysm Machine along with the others. -This is his coverage for SAFF- Story Arc Forum Fight II/ Chaos Multiverse Athanatos experiences a turning point in both Chapters 1 and 2, both unlocking rage mode and being corrupted yet still surviving. However, the thread ends prematurely and causing everyone to fall into the void. Chaosverse Server Athanatos falls through the void with the rest and after having a conversation with real life xXPhoenix888 who is on a hiatus, he accepts the new adventure, before being sent away to the Discord server. There, his brother and him both fight Herobrine. Trivia * Athanatos name means "Deathless" in Greek. Another character also has this name. * Phoenix and Athanatos have one of the shortest lived superforms, which is "Athanix", a failed fusion after they attempted to power up without knowing it would decrease the fusion time. * Athanatos is actually based off a Minecraft OC that xXPhoenix888 used, just tweaked and nerfed. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters